Not Such a Normal Day
by Elyce
Summary: Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru were supposed to spend the day together but only Natsume and Mikan showed up. Natsume confesses something shocking! Natsume likes who!


It was just another normal day at the academy. The sun was rising causing the sky to be stained red and orange. Another day and another morning has come. As the sun rays shine through each and every students windows, signalling that it was time to get up, a particular chestnut haired girl was still curled in her comfortable bed.

By the time the young bishoujo opened her sleepy hazel orbs, it was already 10am. The girl sat up and tried to rub the sleep away from her eyes. After she yawned and looked at her bedside table for her cute panda shaped clock, her eyes widened and a loud crash was heard all throughout the girls dormitory. She had failed to get up properly. As she fumbled with her warm comfortable blankie that was inviting her back to bed, she accidentally tripped and brought her bedside table down with her when she fell. I was the poor panda shaped clock's last ring today.

"Itai! That hurt a lot!", cried the bishoujo with tears forming in her eyes while clutching on to her now swollen head.

'_I need to hurry if not Hotaru will get angry at me again'_ the poor girl thought.

As she quickly stood up and rushed to her bathroom with a fresh new pair of clothes. After 20 minutes, the girl came out dressed in a yellow off-shoulder blouse, a pair of white shorts, black tights all the way to her thighs and a pair of white sandals. To top it all off, she wore a white beret. She took one look at the full length mirror then grabbed her white one-strap handbag and dashed to the cherry blossom tree.

She was panting by the time she reached the cherry blossom tree.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, Hotaru!" Please don't hit me-!", she pleaded. As she opened her eyes and looked around, she noticed nobody was around. Until…..

"Tch. Can't you shut your trap for once, polka dots?", said an annoyed raven haired lad with ruby red eyes that jumped down from one of the branches of the tree. He was wearing a black button up shirt which had two buttons undone and a pair of jeans. He was wearing a pair of sneakers to go with it.

"Oh, Natsume! You're here already! So where's Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?", said the girl who dismissed the name calling.

"Hn. I couldn't care less about where creepy Imai is.", said Natsume with a smirk knowing that it would strike a nerve with the hazel eyed girl.

"She's not creepy, Natsume! She is the best best friend in the whole entire world! Although its rare that Hotaru is la-", the girl was cut off when her phone started ringing.

"Hello? Mikan here.", said Mikan

"Baka. I'm not going anymore. I have an important project to finish. Ruka is also helping me. Have fun with Hyuuga. Ja".

*toot* *toot* *toot*

"…."

The call ended without Mikan managing to say anything. She was shocked to the core.

"Close your mouth. Your polluting the air with your idiotic germs.", cam a remark from Natsume.

"I am not polluting the air and I am not an idiot!", she exclaimed after quickly shutting her mouth with a tint of pink on her face.

"Hn. Whatever. What did Imai say?", questioned the young lad.

"She said that she had a project to finish and that Ruka-pyon is helping her. She also said to have fun with you." Finished the chestnut haired girl.

"Tch. That Imai. Let's go.", said Natsume while walking away.

"Hmm? Where are we going Natsume?", asked Mikan while catching up with his pace.

"Central Town. Where else? Baka."

"NATSUME! I am not an idiot and I have a name! Its M-I-K-A-N! MI-KAN! Remember that!", exploded the fuming girl.

"Whatever, polka", smirked the young lad.

As the two of them continued to walk around the busy town, Mikan spotted her favourite shop. What shop, you ask? The Howalon Shop, of course!

After standing in line to buy her favourite sweet, she quickly found a bench and sat on it. Natsume sat next to her on the other side of the bench and flipped the page of his newly bought manga.

"Natsume. Turn here", said Mikan

"Wha-?" came the slightly annoyed yet shocked crimson eyed boy. Annoyed at the part where Mikan disturbed him at an interesting part of the manga and shocked cause of what she did.

Mikan had stuffed a piece of howalon into Natsume's mouth.

So how is it, Natsume? Its yummy right?" came the beaming brown eyed girl.

"Don't just put things into my mouth, you idiotic girl!", shouted Natsume after swallowing the pinkish candy.

"Wha-? I just gave you a piece of my howalon! You don't have to get angry!", cried Mikan.

"Tch. Whatever, you polka dotted panty girl." Said the boy with a smirk.

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!", screamed a red faced Mikan.

The whole academy heard the loud cry which was a pretty normal occurrence for the students because Natsume's name was being shouted.

"Hmph! Natsume, you big idiot!", shouted the angry girl as she started to stop away from him.

"Mikan"

"Eh?", came the shocked girl as she turned around with shock written all over her face.

"N-Natsume? D-D-id y-you just say my n-name?" asked Mikan thinking she must've heard wrongly.

"Yes, I did. Mikan I have a confession to make", said the boy with his bangs covering his eyes as he mustered all his courage to say what was most important to him now.

"Wha-What is it, N-Natsume?", came her reply as she neared him.

"…"

"What did you say, Natsume?", she said as she moved closer to our fire caster until they were only a few centimetres away from each other.

" I like you" came the raven haired lad as he finally looked at her with his face slightly tinted with a light shade of pink.

"Eh? You like Yuu?", said Mikan with her face as red as a tomato.

"No. I said I like you.", came the boy. His blush disappearing.

"I-I don't know what to say, Natsume.. I mean its great to admit who you like and all but I never thought you would've liked Yuu."

Confusion was clearly written on Natsume's face. _'Didn't I just confess to this idiot? What is she blabbering about?' _Natsume thought.

"Well….never mind. I will support you 100%, Natsume! Especially if its about Yuu!", exclaimed the girl with fire in her eyes.

-Meanwhile—

"Ho-Hotaru… We shouldn't spy on them." Said a blonde boy with blue-grey eyes.

"Shut it, Ruka. This will earn me millions.", said a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes that had money signs in her eyes.

"Hotaru, you shouldn't always spy on Sakura and Natsume.", said Ruka.

"Ruka", she drawled slowly "you may be my boyfriend but I don't take orders from you. That idiot and Hyuuga are doing me a favour by acting like their total idiotic selves. So now, shut it.", hissed Hotaru as she continued to film Mikan and Natsume. Ruka sighed at his failed attempt of getting his girlfriend of 5 months to stop filming his best friend and former crush.

-Back to Mikan and Natsume—

"I don't like you, Mikan. I meant I like you!", exclaimed the quite confused lad.

"Huh? I don't get it. You like Yuu but you meant you like Yuu?", said the very confused girl.

-Meanwhile—

Hotaru and Ruka had their mouths slightly ajar at what Natsume said. He confessed to Mikan! _'Finally!'_, they both thought.

'_You like Yuu?'_, they heard Mikan say while her face was as red as a tomato.

'_I d-don't know wh-what to say, N-Natsume. I mean its great that you admit who you like and all but I never thought that you would like Yuu!'_

"Pfft! Mikan is really an idiot.", Hotaru said softly so as not to be heard while laughing quietly.

"Wha-? What do you mean, Hotaru?, said Ruka who was equally as confused as Natsume.

"Baka. Mikan thinks that Hyuuga likes Yuu but Hyuuga meant that he liked Mikan."

"I still don't get it….", came the blonde boy.

"Mikan thinks that Hyuuga likes Yuu. As in Iinchou! If you still don't get it I'm talking about Tobita Yuu!", Hotaru shouted so softly that it sounded more like a whisper.

This time it was Ruka's turn to laugh.

"Shh! They'll hear you!", scolded Hotaru.

-Back to Mikan and Natsume-

*laughing*

Natsume and Mikan heard someone laughing so they both stopped bickering and looked around for the source of laughter.

The laughter came from the bush.

"Come out. I know you're there.", said Natsume harshly with a fireball lit in his palm.

"Calm down, Natsume. Its just me.", said Ruka while still chuckling a bit.

"Ruka", the fire caster sighed "What are you doing there? I thought you were helping your creepy girlfriend?"

"I'm here, Hyuuga. I managed to record something worthwhile. For both selling and blackmail thanks to both of you idiots.", said Hotaru while smirking.

"Hotaru!", exclaimed Mikan excitedly.

"Imai! Stop filming me!" said a frustrated Natsume because he knows the camcorder is fireproof.

"Baka Mikan. Hyuuga wasn't talking about Iinchou. He was talking about you. I have to go and print this. Ja.", said Hotaru as she took Ruka with her and escaped on her duck scooter. All the while ignoring Natsume.

"Huh?", both Natsume and Mikan went.

"You weren't talking about Iinchou?", asked Mikan.

"Why would I be talking about Iinchou, you baka. I cant believe you thought I was talking about Iinchou.", sighed Natsume.

"You were talking about me? You like me?", said a blushing Mikan.

"Yes, I was. I'll say it as many times needed to get it into your head. I like you, Mikan Sakura.", confessed Natsume.

"I-I like you too, Natsume… Although you can be such a pervert at times.", grinned Mikan.

"Hn. I'm your pervert.", smirked Natsume as he put his arms around her waist and she around his neck. Both of them shared a sweet kiss that was of course recorded by Hotaru.. Somehow and somewhere.

-Meanwhile—

The person in subject was eating lunch when he started to sneeze like crazy.

'_Am I coming down with a cold or is someone talking about me?'_, wondered Tobita Yuu while he was rubbing his _oh so_ red nose.

You know what? I guess it wasn't such a normal day after all.


End file.
